A Letter to Remember
by KPtheMoviesaholic
Summary: ...this colored paper, brown with its age, which, when I finally glanced at, contained a familiar handwriting, the sweet, cursive writing I knew so well. Jamie, my Jamie’s handwriting…Jamie's last letter to Landon. Oneshot.


"_Do you love me?'_

_She smiled. "Yes."_

"_Do you want me to be happy?'_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Will you do something for me, then….? _

_Will you marry me?"_

Four years. That's how long since she was gone, but the memory was still fresh in my mind of the times we spent together.

Jamie Sullivan was the best person I've ever met in my life.

I miss her.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

It was Reverend Sullivan, Jamie's father.

"Good morning, sir," I greeted him. He still looked the same, perhaps took Jamie's death better than I did.

"Morning, Landon," he smiled, "There's something I have to give you."

There is?

And he handed me this colored paper, brown with its age, which, when I finally glanced at, contained a familiar handwriting, the sweet, cursive writing I knew so well.

Jamie, my Jamie's handwriting…

"I was cleaning out her room," said the Reverend, "So I found this. Guess it's never been sent, but she meant for you to read it anyways."

My eyes felt suddenly warm, like I was going to cry. "Thank you so much, sir, for letting me have this."

He patted me on the shoulder, "No," shaking his head, "It's always been yours," and then he left.

As I sat down to read, slowly read, on my sofa, visions of Jamie flew through my mind.

_Dearest Landon,_

_This maybe perhaps the last letter I will be able to write to you. Thank you for staying with me through all this, visiting me everyday—hope this will give you something to remember me by._

_Am I scared of death? You might be surprised, but no. When I think about it, I have had a very fulfilling life, with a great father who teaches me about God, with spending my time volunteering to help other people and the orphanages, and with you._

I shook my head. Oh Jamie, how kind you were to everyone.

_Without the past there could not be the present, and I wish, too, Landon, so much that a miracle could happen, but this must be part of the Lord's plan, sending you to me, to be my angel. I'll remember and cherish every moment we have together. Remember the time we went to the school dance? I truly had a good time._

Despite the tears, I started laughing, the kind that I hadn't done for a long time. What a memory that was, our first 'date,' sort of. We both ended up cleaning my ex-girlfriend Angela's puke in the bathroom, on all fours, I in my best blue suit. Sure, the Lord's plan thing, too, cracked me up. Whenever you talk to Jamie, she somehow would get the Lord's plan involved.

_Then we met again during the Christmas Angel rehearsals. It was really nice of you to volunteer such a thing, and I was grateful for it. Walking me home everyday, I thought you were my friend, but I honestly understood your outburst the day before the play. Perhaps you had had a very trying day, I thought. And it was ok, Landon. I still prayed for you, as I always do._

Then I smiled. I couldn't blame her for feeling hurt, though, when I burst out those terrible things to her, but Jamie was Jamie, always forgiving and understanding. That's one of the reasons why I loved her.

_It was fairly successful, as I hoped, though nothing was more important than when you said that line, remember? "You're beautiful" and you really meant it—that was one of the best moments, said Ms. Garber. You'd finally nailed that line for the first time. Too bad we couldn't perform it for the orphanage, where we eventually went for Christmas. The kids and I were so glad you were there. _

That was when she gave me the Bible, her mother's, like giving a piece of her away. Yet, she told me what I did was the best Christmas present she'd ever gotten. I've kept the sacred book in a safe place, forever bookmarked at her favorite phase, the one I've memorized by heart. "Love is…"

_You're the first boy I've ever kissed and fallen in love with, and for that I was very sorry, keeping my secret from you for a long time. I remember the disbelieving look on your face, how you kept asking me that it wasn't true, when I finally told you of my disease. When you said you weren't going anywhere, I knew you were the one. For me._

I remember how hard we cried that day, crying as if to tell the world that her secret was out. I couldn't believe it either. Jamie, the perfect girl, did not deserve this, but it was true, so I swore I'd stay by her side, through good and bad, because, I knew, my love for her was real as ever, the first real love I felt in my life.

_Until the faithful day you uttered that magical phase that made my dream come true, fulfilling my wish. We were married, and no moment in life could I feel happier. I know you feel as if I always say this, but thank you, Landon. I can never thank you enough for the wonderful things that happen in my life because of you._

_Love you always, _

_Jamie Sullivan-Carter_

A single tear fell down my cheek. I love you too, Jamie, I thought, and I will never forget you, nor the amazing life lessons you taught me.

Or our experience with the magic of first love.

**A/N: Sob, I love A Walk to Remember! This is my first AWTR fic, so all hits and reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**Love you all and thanks for stopping by,**

**Your ever humble fanfic writer :).**


End file.
